Chicken
Chickens are passive mobs found in Minecraft: Story Mode. Appearances *In "The Order of the Stone", Jesse breaks Sigge's chicken machine to distract Reuben (Human) at EnderCon. Jesse may also find a chicken looking for Reuben when he/she runs off. He/she also encounters the chickens when trying to escape EnderCon. *In "Assembly Required", if Jesse visits Boom Town (determinant), a Griefer will throw an egg at him/her, spawning a baby chicken. ** Later, when Jesse is throwing eggs at some griefers (determinant), if he/she chooses not to throw the last egg, it will spawn a baby chicken. **During the battle at The Death Bowl, a baby chick spawns when Jesse throws an egg at Magnus. *In "[[A Block and a Hard Place|'A Block and a Hard Place']]", while Jesse and Reuben (Pig) are inside the Wither Storm, they can see withered chickens along with other withered people, and in the beginning of the episode, a baby zombie can be seen riding on a chicken trying to escape the Wither Storm. *In "Order Up!", the Eversource is revealed to be a chicken which lays spawn eggs. *In "[[A Portal to Mystery|'A Portal to Mystery']]", a painting in the dining room shows a baby zombie riding a chicken before it was replaced with a painting with The White Pumpkin on it. *In "[[Access Denied|'Access Denied']]", Jesse can see three chickens in Crown Mesa with Mind-Control Chips attached to their heads. They appear to peck at the ground in perfect unison. *In "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]", If Jesse chooses "zombie sized chickens" (determinant) in the beginning of Episode 1, many zombie-sized chickens can be seen in living in a dimension with Hadrian and Mevia, one even attacking Hadrian. *In "Hero in Residence", Jesse collects some eggs from chickens if he/she decides to help Stampy Cat and Stacy Plays in Beacontown. *In "Below the Bedrock", a chicken appears, and Jesse later is asked a question about the chicken's name: Waffles. **Petra also mentions how she met a chicken named Benedict (The Eversource). Trivia *The Eversource (Benedict) and Fred's former pet (Waffles) are the only named chickens in Minecraft: Story Mode. **It is also the only chicken known to lay spawn eggs instead of regular eggs. *The Usher, Reuben, is revealed to have alektorophobia (the fear of chickens). *Sometimes in Minecraft, a chicken spawns with a baby zombie or baby zombie pigman riding on it, which is called a chicken jockey. Gallery Chickens.PNG|Chickens in the Chicken Machine Benedict.PNG|Benedict (a.k.a. the Eversource), is one of the only named chickens in Minecraft: Story Mode Mevia4.jpg|Mevia stuck in a world of Zombie-Sized Chickens. (Determinant) Jesse_chicken.jpg|Chickens at EnderCon Male Jesse.jpg|Jesse jumping over a flock of chickens. Mcsm ep1 ChickensescapingfromChickenMachine.jpg|Chickens escaping from the Chicken Machine at EnderCon. Mcsm ep1 JessewithChickeninOverworld.jpg|Jesse standing next to a Chicken in the Overworld. Jesse holding the eversource .jpeg|Jesse holding the Eversource. (Determinant) Ivor with the eversource.jpeg|Ivor and Jesse with the Eversource. Useful Chickens.PNG|Mind Controlled Chickens Category:Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Interactive Mobs Category:Species Category:Overworld Mobs Category:PAMA Victims Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Mute Characters